


"I Got The Skunk"

by Archer95



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Funny, Humor, i guess, i shouldnt have quit my job, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer95/pseuds/Archer95
Summary: Nick's ticklish. Judy finds out and that's only the cherry on top of the whole day.





	"I Got The Skunk"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there's probably so many errors and so many flaws that just don't make sense. I don't care that much I just had this in my head and wanted to get the story out because I thought it was a cute idea.
> 
> My first and last fic. Bon voyage ya son of a bitch.

Nick was ticklish. And that was an understatement.

And it only took a week into the force for Judy to find out.

 

 

There had been a call from a beaver over an attempted break in. A drunken skunk. They drove up to the house to find the skunk lying on the ground outside the beaver's front window, knocked out. The beaver was looking out of said window and waved a paw at them as they walked up. They looked at each other. Judy spoke first.

 

“I’ll talk to the beaver?”

 

“I got the skunk.”

 

 _He had to take the fucking skunk._ It sprayed. _Of course it did_. Right at his chest. _Why shouldn't it._

Judy was professional of course. The grimace on her face was not from disgust. It was taking all her self control to not collapse into laughter. She controlled the situation with dignity.

Until everything was handled and it was only the two of them at the station. And the rest of the ZPD. And her crazed laughter was muffled by hooting, howling, stomping, pounding, and wheezing.

 

“ ‘I got the skunk’, LOOKS LIKE IT GOT YOU, NICK!” Judy was hysterical.

Nick scowled.

“DONE BEEN SKUNKED!” She looked more like she was sobbing now.

He scowled harder. Judy forced herself to breathe and calm down. She was starting to feel nauseous from laughter.

“Okay, okay, get out of that uniform and I’ll help you get that stench out of your fur.”

 

He left the excited laughter of the crowd and walked into the locker room. He grabbed a plastic bag and put his uniform in it. He decided to put on his jogger shorts that were in need of a wash anyway so who cares if he stunk them up. _Who cares about anything. Everything is horrible and he hates skunks._

He chose to go shirtless. It was night anyway. And it was a short walk to Judy's car. And he worked hard for this body. _And fuck he was going to stink up Judy's new car. Wait no, good, that's hilarious._

 

He walked out into the hall to find Judy waiting. Scrolling on her phone, in her non-smelling uniform. _Damn her._

“Alright lets go.”

“I thought I smelled yo-“

 

Her eyebrows raised and her voice caught in her throat. She'd never seen Nick without a shirt. A smile broke out onto her face.

 

“Look at you, Officer Stink! How come I never got abs in the academy?”

 

He _almost_ felt better.

 

And then there were three playful pokes at his abdomen.

 

And he wished that the skunk had been murderous and killed him.

 

Because what he let out, what could only be identified as a psychotic screech, echoed through the hall. A screech that lasted way too long and was way too loud.

He froze. They both froze. The world froze to look for what pained and troubled mammal had been beaten something awful.

 

The world only found Nick.

 

Covering his stomach. Mouth now stitched shut. Judy’s paws were covering her own mouth. Until she slowly pulled them away, her eyes watching Nick’s eyes.

 

Eyes that were filled with horror.

 

Judy’s smile was _almost_ worth it.

 

She turned around and started to walk out of the hall. Shaking her head and still smiling. “This is the best day of my life.”

 

Nick followed after her. “I fucking hate skunks.”

 

-end-


End file.
